


双飞组·金枪不倒

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意法鸡作为alpha因旧伤有勃起障碍灵感来自美剧《清道夫》一个患了帕金森病会手抖的拳击手在酒吧把嘲笑他的人狠狠地揍了我向来喜欢这种有身体缺陷的设定，往往能凸显一个人的优秀品格。可能有些甜中带虐？最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·金枪不倒

1

【她赤裸地躺在熊毛毯上呻吟，被那头大狼压在身下一次又一次用勃发的性器贯穿着。】

安吉拉已经连续三天做这样的梦了，她心里很惊慌。

她十分笃定梦里的大狼是法芮尔的某种意识化身，蜜棕色的毛发，右眼的荷鲁斯标志，以及对于野兽而言过于温柔的动作，都是法芮尔独特的个人烙印。

但问题的重点不在于为什么自己要梦见与兽化了的法芮尔交合，而是那狼的胯下有法芮尔所缺失的东西。

法芮尔的腺体在早年因受过枪伤已经废了。无法勃起，无法标记，无法结合，这对于一个S级的alpha而言等于人生被宣判死刑。尽管如此，这只坚强的雏鸟仍然破除万难成长为一名保卫世界和平的战士。

一名做好了孤独终生准备的战士。

天知道安吉拉费了多大的功夫才追到法芮尔这个固执到即使两情相悦也死都不愿意跟她在一起的木头。

确认关系那晚两人在基地大吵了一架，或者说是齐格勒博士的单方开炮，因为具备妻奴潜质的艾玛莉中尉压根舍不得说老婆一句不好。这场名为争执实为撒狗粮的战役，直到现在也被人津津乐道。

……

“法芮尔，那些什么没钱没情商性格不合之类的垃圾借口我都给你否定掉了！你有本事再说一个我们不能在一起的理由！”

“我……我……我真的阳痿！”

“我不在意，我特么还受孕率极低呢！都是当兵的谁还没点职业病了，你问问大家，这是我们不能在一起的理由吗？？？”

“不是！”众人应和道。

“我……我没办法给你性福，甚至都不能解决你的发情期！”

“你当那些抑制剂和小道具都是废的吗？还有你的手！那么灵活的东西留着不用拿来过年吗？现在能阻止我们在一起的只有死亡和你不喜欢我。很明显我们都没死，那我问你，你喜欢我吗？”

“回答她！回答她！”众人起哄道。

“……喜……喜欢。”突然被逼到告白边缘的法芮尔有些懵，过了好半天才红着脸挤出两个字，还结巴了一下。

“我也喜欢你，小傻瓜！”安吉拉紧绷的神经终于松懈下来，她跑过长长的谈判桌，抱住了还在发呆的傻鸡，“和我在一起吧。”

法芮尔终于点头答应，众人欢呼起来。

“还好没再耗下去，不然我就一剂睡眠针扎到法芮尔身上然后扔到安吉拉的床上去。”事后，安娜表示倍感欣慰。

安吉拉说的不在意是真的不在意，她喜欢的是法芮尔这个人。而中尉的个性，品格，气质，都跟她胯下那玩意儿没有任何关系，好不好使的区别不过在于生活方式会有所差异。一年下来两人的同居生活非常愉快，好感与日俱增的安吉拉只想把这只可爱的傻鸡牢牢锁在身边。

但现在她居然连续几天做这样的春梦，安吉拉有些愧疚，不禁开始担心自己的潜意识是不是背叛了自己的心。

2

【你说我没关系，反正我听惯了，也懒得跟你计较。但你要敢说我家姑娘一句，老子头都打爆你的。】

安吉拉是在一次酒吧冲突后开始做这种梦的。

那阵子两人好不容易同时放假，法芮尔便带着她去了自己曾经服役的地方旅游。

一贯体贴入微的中尉这次也妥善安排好了所有行程，并在最后一晚带着她心爱的姑娘来到城里最负盛名的酒吧，在台上为安吉拉弹了一曲吉他。

本是含情脉脉互诉衷肠的一夜，却被一伙不速之客给毁了。

法芮尔弹完吉他走下来经过吧台，一个满脸恶相的男人伸脚绊了她一下。法芮尔踉跄几步，没有摔倒，转头看了那人一眼。

“哟，原来是大名鼎鼎的‘金枪不倒’啊？对不起了。”他装模作样地道了个歉。

“没关系。”法芮尔冷漠地回应一句，转身离开，不再搭理他。

眼看法芮尔无动于衷，那家伙越发来劲，嗓门也提高了不少:“怎么，十年过去了，那玩意儿还硬不起来呢？现在连架都不敢打了么，孬种？”

坐在卡座里的安吉拉已经有些担心地站了起来，法芮尔加快了步子，不愿惹是生非。

许是看见了卡座里的omega，男人像是打了鸡血一样，语气更加讥讽:“你这阳痿的家伙还能找得到omega？笑死人了！不如让给兄弟们，帮你减轻一下负担啊！”

跟男人坐在一起的喽啰们发出令人作呕的笑声，随之一同响起的，是玻璃杯砸在脑门上的碎裂声，清脆瘆人，笑声戛然而止。

是法芮尔。男人的话音刚落，她反手就抄起一个杯子砸了那家伙的脑袋，瞬间银瓶乍破，血流如注。

男人气急败坏地怒吼起来，但一遇上法芮尔寒冷瘆人的目光立刻秒怂，磕磕碰碰地喊着身后的同伴去揍她。

法芮尔轻轻把吉他还给酒保，活动了一下肩膀的关节后，一拳又一拳将那些乌合之众统统放倒。男人一看形势不对，拔腿就想溜，被法芮尔反剪双手狠狠压在了墙柱上。

玻璃划破的伤口抵着水泥摩擦，男人疼得嗷嗷叫唤。法芮尔死死掐住他的后颈，嗓音沉得可怕:“我看你是忘记为什么他们喊我‘金枪不倒’了吧？你个兵痞子。”

“饶命……饶命……对不起……”

“你们说我可以，反正当年我听得多了，不计较。但她是我的底线，如果你还敢来试探，我就让你尝尝比这痛苦一万倍的滋味。听懂了么？”

“明白……明白……”

法芮尔放开他的胳膊，又踹了他屁股一脚，“滚吧！”

闹事者很快跑了个干净，尽管法芮尔认识酒吧的老板，但为了不给别人添太多麻烦，中尉还是带着安吉拉离开了酒吧。

回宾馆的路上非常沉默，法芮尔以为安吉拉生气了，心里惴惴不安。

方才单挑一伙alpha还面不改色的中尉，此时却连牵姑娘的手都不敢，只好一根一根手指试探。

安吉拉仿佛在思考什么，没有甩开。

法芮尔这才有些安心，赶紧从善如流握紧安吉拉的小爪子。

“法芮尔，你告诉我……”

但安吉拉还是出声打破了沉寂，法芮尔浑身一颤，紧张地应道:“嗯？怎么了？”

“‘金枪不倒’到底是怎么回事？你以前服役的时候总是被人欺负吗？”

呼……原来是问这个，法芮尔松了一口气。

“还好啦。都是很久之前的事了……”

3

【过去的都没关系啦，反正未来有你在啊。】

法芮尔整个青年时期几乎都在alpha群体中度过，同辈人骨子里的斗争性加上年少轻狂的好胜心，没少让法芮尔吃苦头。

军营中不存在隐私，因为腺体废了，她在最早加入训练营时就被所谓的战友联合起来欺负过很久。当时法芮尔几乎没有一餐饭是能好好吃的，晚上集体沐浴也总会挨揍，什么孬种阳痿娘炮的侮辱叫法一个接一个。

直到训练营期中考核的前一晚，向来寡言少语的法芮尔突然在操场约架，将一个个平日里嚣张跋扈的弱鸡alpha打得不省人事，自己还拖着满身伤痕在第二天拿到了考核最佳，那些欺软怕硬的人渣才意识到法芮尔刚入伍时的个人档案标注了大大的S，从此再也不敢碰法芮尔一根手指头。

所以，后来法芮尔几乎每到一个新的部队都会先约一场群架，以一己之力单挑整个宿舍或一个排的家伙，从而避免那些无谓的嘲笑和争执，也因此与很多性情中人不打不相识。

鉴于S级alpha凤毛麟角，绝大多数又在军队这种极易出风头的地方，他们基本每个人都会流传一个大名鼎鼎的外号。

法芮尔的外号则比较玩味，人称“金枪不倒”。

最初是那帮兔崽子用来讽刺她勃起障碍的，结果现在却成了另一种意味的“金枪不倒”。有幸参加过群架的亲历者都说，没见法芮尔打谁被干倒过，她永远是站着的，你也不会想尝尝她的拳头揍在你身上的那种痛苦。

单纯只想在部队里好好吃个饭洗个澡的法芮尔对此称号的流传一头雾水，不置可否。

……

“大概就是这样了。刚才那家伙我记得，以前老在背后起哄，但没被我打过，所以现在还敢在我跟前耀武扬威的。”法芮尔一路说到了宾馆，越说越感觉安吉拉的面色不对劲，她赶紧补充道，“没事的安吉拉，真的，当时没人打得过我，现在也没有，你不用担心我啦。”

“笨蛋！怎么可能不担心！”从行李箱里取出外伤药的安吉拉气得打了中尉一拳，“你的额头受伤了都不知道吗？干什么非要打架，你都不在意那些事我又怎么会在意呢！别乱动！给你上药！”

“唔……那不一样嘛。安吉拉这么好，我决不允许别人中伤你。那些垃圾alpha只有打他们一顿才会长记性！”

法芮尔顶着额头的伤口骄傲地笑，像是干了什么特别了不起的事情。曾经受过的屈辱和排挤被她一笔带过，曾经得过的荣誉奖励她半句不提，现在却对这场本可避免的斗殴自豪不已，甚至受伤也在所不惜，只因想要保护她喜欢的姑娘免受任何恶意的伤害，为她出头。

“法芮尔，你真是天底下最傻的alpha！”安吉拉心疼得不行，有点想哭。她拼命揉揉眼睛，强迫自己专心给法芮尔擦药。

“嗯？可我也是最幸福的……”中尉轻轻揽住安吉拉的腰，“安吉拉，我一直都很喜欢你，想着如果自己健健康康的，就一定要好好追求你。可惜我下面废了，不能给你一个很好的未来，所以才怂了那么久……”

“法芮尔……别……”

“不，安吉，你听我说完。我这辈子最在意这件事的时刻，就是我喜欢上你的时候。那时我那么绝望，甚至想穿越回过去阻止自己见义勇为。这样我就不会被偷袭，更不会中枪，我还能是个完整健康的alpha，可以跟其他人公平竞争，努力得到你的芳心。”

“傻瓜，你早就得到它了呀……”

“所以才说我是最幸福的人啊……谢谢你愿意接受这样的我，安吉拉。”法芮尔拉过安吉拉的手按在自己的心房上，目光灼灼地看着她，“我爱你，安吉拉。所以我想在那些无力的遗憾之下，尽全力给你最好的生活。”

“法芮尔……”

中尉提到的“遗憾”蓦地让安吉拉心里一痛，她真的不觉得现在有什么可遗憾的，但她不知道该怎么跟法芮尔说。

4

【我从来没觉得自己这个身份有什么不好，直到遇见了你。】

所以，自己是因为这件事受了刺激，也在心中抱有隐隐的期望，愿法芮尔可以恢复健康么？这样她就不必一直活在这种痛苦的阴影之下了。

有些执念和纠结，求不得，放不下，看不开就是看不开，否则也不会有那么多人想从别的什么地方寻求补偿。

法芮尔总归觉得是她亏欠了安吉拉，所以才拼了命地想通过其他方式补足那些遗憾，就算安吉拉不认为那是遗憾她也要这样做。

为了让喜欢的人幸福，也为了填补内心可怕的无力感，让自己可以多少安心一些。

对于法芮尔·宠妻狂魔·艾玛莉中尉而言，劝是不可能劝得动的，“你不需要对我这么好”这种话，这辈子都不可能劝得动的。她要是说出来，傻鸡还会误以为她移情别恋不再喜欢自己，瞬间又怂成鸵鸟钻到地里去。

虽然AO的生理隔阂注定了安吉拉无法对法芮尔的痛苦做到切实的感同身受，但她看得到中尉眼里隐忍的无奈和悲凉。发情期的抑制剂，肆意勾搭的alpha，无处发泄的情欲……都让法芮尔感到无比的挫败和颓丧。

中尉以为自己掩饰得很好，但安吉拉不是什么没心没肺的恋人。那场酒吧冲突是法芮尔内心痛苦外化的一个缩影，原本不甚在意的缺陷因为喜欢上一个人而成为自身最大的软肋和痛处，甚至还无力改变。安吉拉不知道还有什么比这更让人绝望。

唯一庆幸的是，即使经历了许多无妄之灾，法芮尔仍有一颗足以吸引她甘愿沉沦的真心。

还好，法芮尔还有她在身边。

一念及此，还在床上的安吉拉往边上一滚，想埋到法芮尔的怀里给爱人一个早安吻，谁知扑了个空。

安吉拉坐起来，听见浴室的水声，心下奇怪。

说起来，这三天法芮尔都起得很早跑去浴室洗澡，可是中尉以往的习惯都是晚上才洗澡啊。

不会是身体出了什么问题吧……安吉拉有些担心，直接下床光着脚跑了进去。

5

【打球嘛随时都能打，但性生活可遇不可求。】

“法芮尔？你怎么了？为什么大早上的要洗澡？你身体没出什么问题吧？”安吉拉敲了敲洗浴间的玻璃门。

“啊……安吉拉？不不不……没有没有……我……我一会儿就出来了……”

法芮尔从来都不擅长撒谎，安吉拉一听这个磕磕碰碰的回答就知道有问题。

“没事就好，我就是有点担心你。”她倒是不急着揭穿什么，想着一会儿再问个清楚。

“好……好的。”

法芮尔听见浴室门一关，赶紧利索地开大水量冲完，擦干身体后换上衬衣和修身长裤，做贼似的走出浴室朝客厅走。

“法芮尔·艾玛莉。”安吉拉的声音从身后传来，中尉打了个冷战，条件反射地转身敬了个礼。

“到！”

“你前阵子不是跟查莉娅和布丽吉塔约好了今天打球吗？”安吉拉坐在床边问她。

“是的……我准备出门了。打完球再跟她们吃早餐。”法芮尔看着医生热裤下光裸的长腿，有些不自然地揪紧了皮带。

中尉暗藏情欲的目光流连被看安吉拉在眼里，她心里有了一个大胆的想法。

“你穿成这样跟我说要去打球？”安吉拉指了指她一身仿佛要参加面试的装扮。

“我……我到那里再换衣服……”中尉窘迫地涨红了脸。

“别骗我了，你是不是在外面当了别人的小狼狗了？”安吉拉假意低头揉了揉眼睛，声音闷闷的，“明知道自己不会撒谎还要骗我……”

“我不是……我没有……你听我解释……”

“那你坐到椅子上，好好跟我说。”

法芮尔闻言，拉过窗边的靠背椅规规矩矩地坐在安吉拉对面，正要开口，安吉拉抬腿就将一双玉足搭在了她的大腿上，整个人往后仰撑起身子，动作自然流畅，好像只想借法芮尔做支点舒展一下全身。

“说吧。”

中尉只好逼着自己把停留在白皙长腿的目光移开，有些不好意思地开口。

“我……这三天都做了奇怪的梦。”

“嗯？”

“我梦见自己变成了一只大狼，跟安吉拉……”

“跟我干什么？”

法芮尔不知道是自己的错觉呢，还是安吉拉每听她说一句话就把足跟蹭得离她的胯下更近。她摇摇头想把不合时宜的遐想甩掉，接着话头继续说。

“跟安吉拉……做爱……用……用的是腺体……”

“这跟你早上洗澡有关系么？”安吉拉的嗓音中隐隐带着她自己都没意识到的期待和欣喜。

原来法芮尔也在做这样的梦，那是不是意味着，她恢复有望了？

“我好像……睡醒之后下面会有反应……就去浴室处理了……连续三天只有早晨会这样，我不知道它……到底是不是真的好了，所以没跟你说，怕是空欢喜一场……”

“所以这三天故意穿了紧身的裤子想瞒着我？”

“嗯……对不起……”

“那现在要试试么？”在胯上轻轻划蹭的足跟最终还是压向了微微鼓起的裤头，激得法芮尔沉吟一声，抓紧了扶手，“感觉下面很硬了呢……”

“哈……安吉……等等……”

“我没在开玩笑。”她坐直了身子。

“上我，法芮尔。”

打球这事儿容后再议，重色轻友，人之常情。

6

【少年，老夫看你骨骼清奇用情至深，不妨赐你一技金枪不倒。】

法芮尔捏住安吉拉的脚踝挪到一旁，起身压到床前将爱人本就清凉的衣物拨了个干净，曾经做过无数次的动作在今天却有了不一般的意义。

她急切而热烈地用颤抖的手掌感受着爱人每一处曼妙的曲线，笨拙地以吻盖下一个个印记。她头脑发昏，热血上涌，活像一个初次与姑娘亲热的莽撞少年。

不一样，跟以往的每一次交欢都不一样。

她终于能真切地感受到那种情欲奔流全身的酣畅淋漓，而不是什么漂浮于空中捕捉不到的虚无。信息素伴随着每一次肌肤相亲而变得越发燥热浓郁，仿佛要从四肢百骸中散溢而出，将浑浊的肉身压进欲望之海。

原来腺体勃发竟是这种感觉，硬得发疼，热得发烫，只想深埋进湿润的桃源中享受那无上的极乐。

手指轻探，已湿了满掌。她抬眼望去，正与安吉拉对视，以彼此的默契，只需一个眼神就能了解所有。

安吉拉伸手轻抚她的面颊，停在荷鲁斯纹身上细细婆娑着，专注而虔诚。法芮尔一愣，仿佛在她的眼里看见了少年时的自己。初见她时，自己是那么稚嫩愚笨，甚至连身体上最直接的好感也无法表达，只能默然远观，暗自神伤。

那时法芮尔以为，她们的缘分就像天上的参商二星一样，永无交集，各安天命。但是现在，安吉拉就在她的身下，在她触手可及的地方……亲吻了她。

像是透过漫长的流年岁月，亲吻了当年那个默默喜欢她的，绝望孤独的少年。

法芮尔蓦地有点想哭。

她埋进安吉拉的颈窝里蹭掉一点点泪光，还了对方一个吻，轻声说:“我要进去了……安吉……”

“好……”

硬挺的肉刃轻轻拨开入口的褶皱刺了进去，长期未被扩张的甬道紧致异常，法芮尔扶稳安吉拉的腰侧，缓慢而耐心地抽动挺进，直到耳边的呻吟逐渐变得愉悦动人。

安吉拉侧过头把通红的脸和羞人的吟哦埋进被单里，果然真枪上阵的感觉跟往常不是一个级别……但比起自己的一丝不挂，中尉仍然衣着整齐这一点让她非常不满。

于是法芮尔衬衣的纽扣被划拉一下暴力扯开，露出前扣的胸衣和结实的腹肌。细密的小伤疤从胸口蔓延至锁骨附近，都是早期试验型火箭炮的溅射伤害留下的。

法芮尔握住安吉拉忍不住轻抚那些伤痕的手，拉到嘴边亲了一下，“你每次都喜欢摸它们……我早就不疼了，别担心。”

“标记我……法芮尔……求你了……”一想到这些旧伤都有可能在当时要了法芮尔的命，让自己错过这段相识，她就无法再忍受多一秒的互不归属。她想要彻彻底底地与法芮尔融为一体，不论是肉体还是灵魂，立刻，马上。

“安吉拉？可是……”

“激烈一点也没关系，我受得住……”

……

法芮尔咬住她后颈张开的腺体时，下身还用力抽送了几次才射出，标记的瞬时高潮加上肉刃冲撞的刺激将安吉拉送上了意识模糊的云端。

梦里的大狼坐在洁白的云朵上看着她，棕色的瞳眸里似乎满是笑意，不曾言语，却有声音传出。

“心有灵犀。用情至深。故赐，金枪不倒。”

……

朦胧中不知是过了一瞬还是半刻，安吉拉悠悠醒转，法芮尔在她身旁担心得不行。

“安吉拉？你还好吗？是不是我做得太粗暴了……我以后不会了……”

“嗯？”她还有些迷糊，“我没事法芮尔……你向来都做得很好啊……”

被喜欢的alpha标记后还被她好闻的气息包围着，这种时候感受到的安定和幸福真让人着迷……安吉拉舒服地翻过身钻进中尉的怀里。

“我就是担心第一次容易急躁……”法芮尔伸长胳膊抱紧了她，“所以，我的腺体是真的好了么？”

安吉拉笑起来，“你还担心的话，以后每天都试一下不就好了。”

“唔……好……好的……”禁不起撩骚的小鸡仔很快红了脸，“我喜欢……和安吉拉做爱……”

“那小狼狗要好好努力啊。”安吉拉给了她一个鼓励的亲亲，“嗯哼，可能只有你这种专一的小傻瓜会得到灵魂动物的眷顾吧。”

“诶？那是什么？我梦见的大狼吗？”

“不告诉你~”

end

 

有点长的后记：

我其实把金枪不倒当作一个形容人各方面都很积极的意象了，真是奇怪的脑回路……

一开始没想写这么……甜中带虐的……本来就是个小情趣的设定，安吉拉慢慢调♀养一下就可以了嘛。结果写着写着，妈的，莫名觉得这种状况跟百合好像啊，虽然一点都不科学也根本没有可比性……但我满脑子都是空明禅心写的《参商》：

你那么爱她，其实，你仔细想想，除了口口声声用来表白的空洞的爱，你能给她现实生活中的什么呢？——一个女人在现实生活中最需要的婚姻、家庭、名分、社会的接纳，父母的祝福，甚至还有，孩子……你能够给她什么呢？  
恐怕，什么都不能。  
所以，你有没有想过，这样的爱是先天不足是天生就有缺陷的？在这样的时候，你又有什么权利要求她放弃自己的需要与愿望？！难道你口口声声所表白的爱就足以代替一个女人在这个社会在这个世间想要的一切？！”  
其实，有可能，你深爱的人想要的东西你都不能给她，那你又凭什么要求她把她的一生托付给你？或者，接受你一生的托付？哪怕，哪怕你真的是非常的爱她……

所以你们能理解法芮尔的那种痛苦吗？就是她觉得她因为自身缺陷给不到安吉拉很多最基本的需要，所以才一直想从别的地方补偿她。我不知道我有没有表达出来……  
另外我想这也是为什么我一直这么怂吧_(:з)∠)_  
但是怂的话肯定找不到女朋友啊，所以我要积极一点，好好生活，不然怎么吸引到可爱的小姐姐呢？  
好了，我要去打OW接很多天使小姐姐了，各位回见啊~  
【法鸡练好了，自然有天使跟你哒~】

PS.跟大家说一个勾搭认识路人天使的好办法，去重生室的路上接她。当然这要看前面队友的压力大不大，多留意右上角击杀数据，如果只是天使被切了但是输出打赢了，就放心去主路上接，记得说你好什么的提醒她看到你。路人如果跟你说谢谢，那八成有戏，这把打赢了就大胆问她要不要上车。因为路人局奶的体验总是很差的，输出多半垃圾，又不保奶，还嫌弃奶不住。所以你就是一股可爱的清流啦~

当年看孟叔直播玩法鸡的时候学的，他总会回去接天使的。那时候吃到了好多双飞组的糖。  
【怕什么有我天使奶着孟叔呢；默默找血包却发现身边有天使，瞬间高兴地飞天；孟叔要不是你脸炮太猛那天使肯定活不成；艾玛刚才要不是天使拉着我就跪了；专门倒回去复活点的路接天使。】

嘿嘿，希望大家都能找到可爱的小天使啊。


End file.
